


贵妃醉酒

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 二世主动勾引大帝的突发车
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 21





	贵妃醉酒

伊斯坎达尔打开门时看到小个子的格蕾扶着远比自己高上许多的埃尔梅罗二世，长发的男人低着头身上散发着酒气，连平日里一丝不苟的长发都有些凌乱地垂挂在脑袋两侧。酒会上被围攻了一番的君主此时已经意识游离，离开了搀扶者的帮助将身体的大半力道卸在门框上。扬了扬眉，在道谢后便一把将瘦弱的成年人打横抱起，对方全然没有平常情况下的大呼小叫，而是乖巧安稳地抱着自己的脖子，将脑袋靠在肩膀上。男人能感到后脖颈附近平稳的呼吸声，浅浅的气息喷洒在汗毛上带着一丝暖意。  
乖巧的内弟子已经对这样的状况习以为常，在嘱咐她路上小心后小个子的女孩朝男人礼貌地鞠躬道了晚安。公寓的房门关上后伊斯坎达尔抱着怀里的君主站在玄关处若有所思，抛开那些隐秘晦暗的钟塔与贵族，他们现在的生活更像是平凡不过的中年夫妻，想到自己的身份变成等待丈夫应酬回家的妻子时君王忍不住笑出声来。  
嗤嗤的笑声像是打扰了君主的好梦，他在温暖的怀里扭动着，发出不满的呢喃，头发磨蹭着伊斯坎达尔的脖子传来痒痒的触感。君王的手托着瘦弱的身体往卧室走，分明已经长到一米八多的身高可体重却与当年没有丝毫变化，轻得吓人。红黄双色的格纹袜子紧紧着细瘦的脚踝，皮鞋被小心地脱下时脚趾小意思地往里蜷了下。在感受到床铺柔软与温暖的感召后，君主整个人便如猫一样想要蜷缩成一团，全然不顾昂贵的西装被压出多少褶皱，抬手要去解那勒着脖子的暗红色领带，挣扎着将领带松开了大半挂在他的脖子上。  
伊斯坎达尔不知道自己是否擅长照顾人，在生前的记忆里他大多数是被服侍的，侍从们围绕着他，侍女在一旁将他的酒杯斟满。但他对君主是极富有耐心地，羊毛面料的西装被他脱下仔细地挂在一旁，松散的领带也被他彻底拆开细心地收拾起来，大手耐心地解着每一颗衬衣扣子，醉酒后稍高的体温透过棉质的衬衣传递到他的手背上。而君主安静顺从地如听话的孩子，紧锁的眉头松开，眯着灰绿色的眼睛。  
“小子醉得很厉害啊。”这样自言自语地，伊斯坎达尔终于将衬衣褪去，刚想要转身去取睡衣为人换上时原本安静的君主却突然动了起来，他伸手勾住了男人的脖子，募地一下从床上起来。  
“笨蛋，我才没有醉。”君主这么说着可他的音调却分明不是平常时的，反而带着年轻时的上扬，甚至调皮地笑了起来。  
“只有醉鬼才会说自己没醉啊。”伊斯坎达尔说道，将人抱到怀里好让冬日里寒冷的空气不至于冻坏人。  
“哈？谁是醉鬼？”听到伊斯坎达尔的话君主更加激动地反问道。  
当那双细长的微凉的手捧起伊斯坎达尔的脸，而带着酒气的唇贴上去的时候伊斯坎达尔再次确信他家的小子是彻底醉了。而当事人却不知为何露出胜利般得意的笑容，“嘻嘻，只要亲你，rider就不会顶嘴了。”那上扬的尾音和醉酒后略带含糊的吐字都让君主看起来像个19岁的青少年。  
“小子也太可爱了。”此刻的伊斯坎达尔这样想着，而刚才的吻像是对他施了定身的魔术。“你醉了。”伊斯坎达尔再次说道。  
啾地一声，他又被亲了一下，“我没有。”君主否定道。  
“醉了。”  
又是一下，“没有。”  
“是醉了。”这回还没等君主亲上来，伊斯坎达尔已经先主动去吻怀里的人，他们一同倒进柔软的床铺里，他是不是该感谢明天是休息日，而君主也没有额外的事务。

“唔呣...”舌头闯入口腔里时浑浊的酒气便更加明显，伊斯坎达尔一边腹诽着眼前的人究竟被灌了多少酒一边细细品味这醉醺醺的吻。君主比平常时更主动一些，或者说现在的君主更像是在主导这个吻，他仰着头露出修长的颈线，双手攀着伊斯坎达尔宽阔的肩膀，娴熟地与口腔中的舌交缠，唾液交换与气息换渡，熟练而灵巧地勾引着伊斯坎达尔的与自己交缠在一起。浅薄的唇去吮吸厚实的唇，被厚实的唇所包裹，而这期间他们的身体已经紧贴着，胯部互相磨蹭着凸起，原本因酒精而灼热的身体变得更加滚烫，衣物在不知何时被脱了个干净。蜜色的肌肉将苍白的皮肤笼罩在巨大的身影之下，背靠着床铺的君主急切地拥抱着眼前的男人，他苍白的脸颊磨蹭着赤红色的须髯，口齿不清地呢喃着什么，听不真切却叫人难以抗拒。

他修长的腿上只剩下格纹袜子还包裹着脚部，鲜艳的颜色让他的皮肤看起来更加白，他用小腿勾着伊斯坎达尔健壮的腿，如催促般地将他们的距离拉得尽可能地近，直到两人胯部的突起隔着内裤紧密相贴，甚至刺激得前庭液已将内裤的面料浸湿，而敏感的器官难以忍受布料粗糙的摩擦变得越发肿胀，他将最后的布料扯下，让暗红色的性器撞击在一起，硕大的阴茎上筋脉突出，圆润的龟头因前庭液的分泌而透着水泽的晶莹。而属于埃尔梅罗二世的则对比下显得的秀气了几分，同样昂扬着紧贴着伊斯坎达尔的。  
埃尔梅罗二世像是被眼前的画面震慑到一般突然安静下来，但很快又恢复了之前的主动，他用双手握住两根阴茎上下撸动，性快感的刺激让那他发出低低的喘息，可这些都像是无法满足君主的身体，他的声音逐渐变成如撒娇一般的呻吟。而伊斯坎达尔像是享受着君主难得的主动与殷勤，只是用前肘支撑着上半身，那双赤色的眼睛闪烁着光，直勾勾地盯着眼前那双漂亮的手正如何套弄着两人的阴茎，粉色的指甲扣挖着马眼，分明的指节剐蹭着冠状沟，前庭液润滑着柱身让上下撸动的速度变得越来越快。  
直接的刺激让伊斯坎达尔都忍不住发出闷哼的慰叹，他用大手掰过埃尔梅罗二世的脑袋，扣着扣着后脑勺与人再次接吻。这回他带着十足的侵略性，将主导权牢牢攥于手中。他的舌滑过口腔的每一处，舌尖舔过上颚，描摹着牙龈与牙齿的轮廓线，将粉嫩的下唇吮得红肿，才恋恋不舍地离开。而身下的埃尔梅罗二世被吻得失神连手上的动作都停了下来，双手又一次勾着他的颈项让吻变得绵长痴缠。

手指穿过赤色的头发，指尖扫过头皮。埃尔梅罗二世的身体开始绷紧，他的身体被伊斯坎达尔整个抱进怀里，单薄的乳肉正被男人含于口中，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着粉色的乳晕，来回挑拨着硬挺的乳尖。另一边的则被一只大手覆盖着揉搓。  
“rider...”他被撩拨得发麻，无助呼喊男人却换来更多的撩拨，甚至是略带刺痛的啃咬，激得埃尔梅罗二世攥紧了伊斯坎达尔得头发，双手攥紧所带来得拉扯感刺只是让男人更加兴奋地，如野兽撕咬猎物般啃咬着埃尔梅罗二世的身体。他的呼喊里开始带着几分哭腔，醉意减退了几分却依旧让他昏昏沉沉，只能任人摆布地将身体朝着伊斯坎达尔打开。  
修长的双腿大张着将艳红色的后穴展现在伊斯坎达尔的眼前，男人浅笑着看着君主将脑袋埋在一旁的被子里，却主动地挺着腰不断地将入侵他身体的手指往里吸。酒精的作用下他的身体变得比平常还要柔软，轻易地将涂抹着润滑剂的手指吞入其中，粘腻的液体在缝隙间滑动发出咕咕啾啾的水泽声。而过程中伊斯坎达尔只是将并拢的手指朝上一抬，便轻易地触及到柔软的敏感带，激得君主身体颤抖难以自持地呻吟起来。

伊斯坎达尔的手控制着窄腰，他的拇指磨蹭着凹陷的腰窝，阴茎的侵犯让埃尔梅罗二世呜咽着，即便他的脑袋闷在枕头里却还是不断地有呻吟声漏出。艳红的穴口勉强吞下圆润的龟头，浅浅的抽插着好让内部的肠肉逐渐放松。苍白的身体颤抖着，不断扭着腰似乎是催促伊斯坎达尔继续又像是在摆脱大手的控制。  
男人的大手将苍白的臀瓣掰开，柔软的臀肉让他忍不住多掐了几下，换来身下人不满的嘟囔，可那双小腿却回来勾上健壮的腿，脚背勾着伊斯坎达尔的脚踝，羊毛质地的袜子磨得人发痒，让男人忍不住拍了击屁股以示惩戒。臀肉被巴掌打得抖了两个浪花，闷在枕头里的脑袋发出叫声，却带着咯咯浅笑的尾音，于是又挨了一击，留下几道红色的指印。与此同时，粗长的阴茎跟着进去了大半，碾开紧窄的后穴不断向内进攻。  
当整个进入其中时伊斯坎达尔的额头已经渗出汗来，柔软的肉穴如活了过来一浪一浪地吸吮着他的阴茎，他将原本趴着的埃尔梅罗二世拉向自己，顺势将他整个人调转到面朝自己的方向。埃尔梅罗二世因突然的肢体变得尖叫出声，他下意识地伸手去抱住男人以寻求身体的平衡，却在一片天旋地转之中坐在了伊斯坎达尔的身上。  
他的后穴依旧吃着粗壮的阳具，甚至因为骑乘的姿势进得更深了一些。君主有些羞恼地，“fuck，你这是要做什么？”他问道，表情中带着不满。  
“当然是干你了。”伊斯坎达尔笑着回答道，仿佛埃尔梅罗二世不满的表情不过是调情一般。  
“哈？”突如其来的的浑话让埃尔梅罗二世说不出话来反击，而紧跟着是伊斯坎达尔突然的顶胯埋在体内的阴茎顶得他大叫起来，为了保持平衡不得不前倾着身子，趴在伊斯坎达尔的身体上。伊斯坎达尔亲吻着凑近的人，双手揉捏着跨坐在身上的臀瓣，手指划过交合处那里黏湿柔软。与君主的吻里夹杂着甜腻的呻吟，略带上扬的尾音里是甜美的蜜糖。那双修长的手则停留在伊斯坎达尔的胸口，像是沉迷于那里柔软的触感般不停地揉搓着。  
而君王显然是享受着这样的君主，一脸魇足地任由君主如不受控制地在他的身上扭腰摆胯，湿热的小穴反复地吞吃着粗壮的阴茎，被碾过深处时的颤抖与离开时的收拢都清晰地反馈给伊斯坎达尔的身体。那苍白的身体在灯光下带着金黄的蜜色，泛红的脸颊与雾气朦胧的眼睛里是情欲流转的明证，粗糙带茧的手顺着腰侧向上，经过肋骨到达胸腔，大口大口的喘息使那里激烈起伏。  
密集的神经束将刺激传递给君主的身体，使他全然失控地不住颤抖。那微张的嘴里漏出过于甜美的呻吟，彻底勃起的阴茎不住地有前庭液流出，而后穴像是无法被满足般反复张合着，湿漉漉的眼睛甚至因高潮而微翻着露出更多的眼白。  
“哈，还要...rider，还要...”快感的刺激让原本不多的理智被尽数抛在脑后，原本绝不会说出口的话也老实地吐露出来。“舒服...唔...rider的好大，要被肏坏了...哈...”往日的矜持早已被人抛在一旁，如

雄狮猛地朝他的猎物发起了攻击，重新被压倒的埃尔梅罗二世还未来得发出及惊呼便被肏弄得溃不成军，硬挺的阳具在他的身体里不断进攻，碾过敏感带后还不断向里顶撞，朝着最深处的穴心不断深入。响亮的水泽声与呻吟声一起夹杂着如低吼般的喘息响彻在君主的耳畔，可他却全然无法抗拒这些，甚至享受着，任由伊斯坎达尔不断地肏弄着自己的身体，他的一条腿挂在男人的肩膀上，与他的身体垂直着好让他的后穴被打开到最大的程度以满足那根阴茎反复进出他的身体。  
不知疲倦的雄狮将精液射在了柔软的深处，伊斯坎达尔重新吻着君主的唇，他们的身体早已被汗水包裹，凌乱的发丝黏在脸上。君王暂且还不打算离开这具身体，因为那，柔软的肠肉依旧包裹着他的柱身甚至不舍得他就此离开似地往里收缩。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个热知识：真的喝醉的人是无法勃起的，所以二世究竟是被人下了媚药还是借着酒精主动勾引大帝这个问题各位可以自行想象XD


End file.
